Transcripts/Sharing
:Starfish King: This is it, children. Come in, have a look! :Ester: But, Father, you said… :Starfish King: I know. I said I had a present for you all. And here it is. :Tubarina: W-where, Your Highness? :Starfish King: It’s all around you! It’s the hall! :Girls and Marcello: “oh, yeah…” sounds :Starfish King: This old hall hasn’t been used in turtle years, so the kings and queens have decided to give it to the princesses and princes. :Polvina: You mean it’s ours, sir? :Starfish King: All yours, to do whatever you like. As long as you can all share it. :Ester: We can do that, Father. :Others: “oh, yes, absolutely, it’s no problem” sounds :Starfish King: Well, then, I’ll leave you to it. Just make sure you put it to good use. :Girls and Marcello: cheering :Marcello: This hall is awesome! :Ester: It’s the perfect place for… :Girls and Marcello: something at the same time, then What? :Ester: I’m saying it’s the perfect place for games. :Tubarina: There’s lots of places around to play games, but nowhere for a music studio. :Marcello: Then maybe you should go find a place! :Tubarina: You’re standing in it! :Polvina: Let’s not start arguing about how we’ll use it. :Ester: We’ve got lots of time to do that later. First, we have to clean the place up. :Marcello: Then we’ll decide what games we can play! :Tubarina: Ooh, and where you’ll play them, because it won’t be here. :Ester: We’ll work out how to share the place. :Polvina: You think so? :Ester: I know so. :Polvina: Oh, I hope so. :wailing :Polvina: slowly Uh, hello? wailing Is someone there? creaking If someone’s there, this is not a nice game you’re playing. wailing continues Where are you? Are you up here? then creaking Are you hurt? creaking, then door opens, Polvina giggles For a moment, I thought- slams shut, Polvina screams and swims out :Ester: This place is looking great! :Marcello: There’s so much room! You could put a hoopball court in here! :Tubarina: Or a drumming space! :Polvina: I’ve been thinking, I have a suggestion for how we can share the hall. :Marcello: How’s a piece of paper gonna help? :Polvina: It will when we fill it out. It’s a schedule of who will use the hall when. :Tubarina: We’ve gotta have it on the weekend. :Polvina: There are two days in a weekend. We can have a day each. :Ester: That seems alright. :Marcello: But there’s probably a catch somewhere. :Polvina: There’s no catch. We just have to agree on the times. on chair that just floated over Thanks. and jumps up :Ester: How did that chair move? :Tubarina: Marcello Is this some corny trick of yours? :Marcello: Well don’t look at me, I didn’t touch it. :Polvina: It’s like what happened yesterday. :Ester: What happened yesterday? :Polvina: Something weird. :Marcello: Weird how? :floating and eerie wailing, everyone screams and swims out :Marcello: Who did that? :Tubarina: Could it be… you know. :Ester: There are no such things as… you know. :Polvina: What “you know” are we talking about? Are we talking ghosts? :Others: Yes! shivering :Polvina: There must be a sensible explanation. The hall is an old building. Things are creaking and squeaking all the time. :Ester: And the chair? :Polvina: The chair? Uh, maybe the floor isn’t level and the chair slid along the slope. :Marcello: Yeah, that’s it! :Ester: It has to be! :Tubarina: Good thinking, Polvina! :Ester: I’m going back in. Come on, Marcello! :Marcello: Me? Well, why me? :Ester: We want to use the hall for games, don’t we? We can’t do that if we think it’s haunted! :Marcello: whispering What do you see? :Ester: Nothing. :Marcello: Nothing? :Ester: It’s just like we left it. :Marcello: Oh yeah. It is too. Hey ghosts! Come on out! Say hello! :Ester: Don’t shout at them, Marcello. We should be polite. :Marcello: I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts. :Ester: I don’t, but it’s no reason to show off. :Tubarina: What are those two doing in there? Are they up to something? :Polvina: Like, what? :Tubarina: I don’t know, but I bet it’s something. :Ester: I don’t think this floor is sloping. :Marcello: How else did the chair move? I-it wasn't ghosts, we know that. :Ester: There are no ghosts! :Marcello: Right. scared Absolutely zero ghosts. :cluttering :Ester: Uh, Marcello, was that you? :Marcello: How? That definitely wasn’t me! :Ester: Then what was it? :Ester and Marcello: many chairs floating, scream and swim out :Tubarina: What’s wrong? :Polvina: What is it? :Marcello: Haunted! :Ester: Ghosts! :Polvina: You don’t believe in ghosts, Ester. :Ester: Those ghosts don’t care if I believe in them or not! :Marcello: fearful The chairs, they stacked them in a big pyramid! :Tubarina: I’m going to see this for myself. Come on, Polvina. :Polvina: Do you think we need to? :Tubarina: Absolutely and positively! We’re not afraid! :Marcello: unintelligible :Tubarina: I don’t see any pyramid. :Polvina: It’s just like we left it. :Tubarina: Oh, I knew it! :Polvina: What did you know? :Tubarina: This is all a trick by Marcello and Ester to scare us away from the hall, so they can have it all to themselves! :Polvina: gasp You think so? :Tubarina: You bet, but they’ll need to do better than that to trick us! :Ester: Tubarina and Polvina are taking a long time. :Marcello: I wonder. :Ester: What? :Marcello: Maybe they’re taking up a long time because they’re setting up their next trick. :Ester: You think they’re doing those things with the chairs? I can’t see Polvina doing that. :Marcello: Hey, if it’s not them, it’s going to be ghosts! But there’s no such thing as ghosts, right? :Ester: Right. Polvina, how could you? :Tubarina: They must have help. It’s probably Ester’s little friend Spikey. :creaking :Polvina: What was that? chairs floating, screams and is about to run :Tubarina: Don’t run, Polvina. That’s what they want. Okay, Spikey, you can come out now! We know you did it! Alright, Spikey, if that’s how you want to be! :Polvina: How could they do this? :Tubarina: They must have used strings! :Polvina: Should we tell them that we know what they’re doing? :Tubarina: Oh, not yet. If they want to play games, we’ll play too. And beat them! :Marcello: They’re taking way too long in there. :Ester: You don’t think something could have happened to them? :Marcello: That’s what they want us to think. :Ester: So, we walk in and they scare us with another trick. :Marcello: But this time, we’ll be ready for them! :Polvina: What if they don’t come? :Tubarina: They’ll be back. They’ll definitely try to scare us again. creaking You hear that? :Polvina: Mm-hmm. It must be them! :howling :Marcello: Did you hear that? :howling :Ester: Oh, it must be them! :howling :Tubarina: They did this before. Can’t they come up with something new? :howling :Marcello: That is such a corny sound. How pathetic! :howling :Tubarina: It’s time to stop this right now! :Marcello: Let’s show them we know what they’re doing! :the same time Tubarina: Marcello! Marcello: Tubarina! :Polvina and Ester: Cut it out! :Tubarina: You’re not gonna scare us away from this hall! :Marcello: And you’re not gonna scare us away! :Tubarina: Your tricks won’t work. :Marcello: You’re all confused, cousin. continues It’s your tricks we’re talking about! :Ester: Will you two listen? continues :Marcello: We’re not… doing that. :Tubarina: So… who is doing that? :moves, everyone screams and swims off, only for a chair to block the doorway :Ester: This way! :encounter more chairs :Tubarina: No, that way! :more chairs :Marcello: We’re out of way! :Polvina: Not yet! The stage! :chairs surround them, everyone screams :Ester: We’re surrounded! :wailing continues, trap door opens, they crash down :sounds :Marcello: What is that? :Ester: It’s a trap door. :Marcello: No, I’m asking what that is. :Fish: howling :Polvina: Hello, up there! :Ester: Isn’t that… :Polvina: Yes. It’s an elephant fish! :Elephant Fish: howling :Tubarina: Oh, sorry. We don’t understand. :Polvina: He might be asking if we’re alright. :Ester: Don’t worry. We’re not hurt. :Elephant Fish: howling :Marcello: He wants us to come with him. :Elephant Fish: gurgling :wailing :Tubarina: The ghosts! :Elephant Fish: howling :More Elephant Fish: howling :Ester: They’re no ghosts. :Polvina: They’re a family. :chairs stacking :Other Elephant Fish: howling :Tubarina: Make that two families! :Other Elephant Fish: howling :Marcello: Make that… a whole school of elephant fish! :Elephant Fish: and gurgling :Ester: What do you think he’s saying, Polvina? :Polvina: He might be saying sorry. :Marcello: For what? :Elephant Fish: wailing :Tubarina: You scared us? :Elephant Fish: gurgling :Polvina: I think he’s trying to say that they didn’t want us here. :Marcello: Well, how come? :Ester: Isn’t it obvious? This is their home. :Tubarina: Not anymore! It’s our place! :Polvina: giggles Then you tell them that! :Marcello: We will! :Tubarina: Ahem. You might not know this, but the kings and queens have given us this hall to use. :Marcello: So, you’ll have to find yourselves a new home. :Tubarina: Understand? :Elephant Fish: gurgling :Marcello: They don’t understand. :Tubarina: I think they do understand, but they don’t want to go. :Polvina: Tubarina, are we really going to kick these fish out of their home? :Tubarina: sighs You’re right. Of course we’re not. What was I thinking? :Ester: Don’t worry. We’ll go now. :Polvina: We won’t disturb you anymore. :Tubarina: This is your home, and it’ll stay your home. :Elephant Fish: gurgling :Marcello: What’d he say? :Polvina: I guess it was a thank you. :Ester: We’ll have to tell the kings and queens about the elephant fish. :Tubarina: And that we can’t use the hall now. :Marcello: Maybe there’s another place we could use. :Polvina: If we could ever decide how to share it. :Tubarina: Oh, we could have shared the hall. Sharing is what I do best. :Marcello: Yeah, me too! :Ester: Can you believe those two? :Polvina: Not really. :Ester: But, when it comes to sharing, I’m glad we share Tubarina as a friend. :Polvina: Why is that? :Ester: ‘Cause sometimes, there’s no way I could cope with her on my own. :Polvina and Ester: laughing